


Love us do ye Lass?

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Friendship of the young and beautiful [1]
Category: The Hobbit(Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apple cider!, Entings, Entwives, F/M, Female Bilbo, Hobbit live long as dwarves, XD unbetaed, kid!Bilbo, young Dwarflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I gave myself this Prompt:" Belladonna's  child was lost by accident as a seven year old. She meets a very young company During a visit to Erebor with her new protector/adopter General Fenris."</p><p>A ten year old Bella is sure to make a lot of new friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love us do ye Lass?

**Author's Note:**

> I added flashbacks and more details you were warned!

Belladonna Bilba Baggins II cursed her luck in the only way a seven year old could. She cried. Why the orc's came down in spring is anyone's guess. They only came for her a seven year old fauntling. She could recall pain ,pain unlike any other.

 

 

 

Then the dwarves of Ered Luin came and saved her. In one fell swoop she gained a new family via General Fenris. He was a kind dwarf with scars of supposedly '10,000 battles' his eyes were a Aquamarine, his skin a dark tan and his hair a coppery brown some claimed he had 'demonic elf ears'. He did have _unusually_ sharp and differently shaped ears than those found in ordinary elves. Those why didn't know elves like I did didn't notice that elves take after their parents in ear shape (if you paid attention you would notice) while elf ears usually do somehow resemble leaves the sharp and pointy ones. He claimed it was a dominant family trait that doesn't seem to fade at all if one parent has it likely all their kids will have it too he claimed that "Mahal will's it than it shall be."

 

"Who am I to question the test of life and everything that life can throw at me? Who am I to question the Will of Mahal? I shall conquer and continue to live in defiance of my fate." General Fenris said with a smile. I found him a figure that you could get along with he got along with the elves better than the rest of the dwarven company their was a sadness too but he held himself in great authority yet their was an edge to him that a fauntling was unaware of. Even a fauntling couldn't have known about his ancestor depravity and saving the line of Durin would redeem them. If they failed when the time came the entirety of Ragack will untwine and it will once more be reduced to wasteland, everything that was done before would be undone. All that would remain would be only memories and works shall remain as the dwarves of Ragack's linage shall be sent back through the abyssal plane of time and possibly spat back out in the unknown time of Tamriel.

She was now ten years old three years have passed since that day. Her shoulder had a snowy owl on one and Smokey her bonded True Dragon on the other. She and her guardian Fenris entered Erebor she had an infectious grin on her face.

 

 

 

"Milord who do we have here?"Fenris asked getting down to eye level with the lad who looked about eight.

 

 

 

"My grandson Frerin." The King Thror, a nice grandfatherly dwarf. He smiled reassuringly at his grandson who looked frightened looking up at his grandfather clinging to his one leg, deep down it was Thror half raising his grandkids though no one ever made mention of it. Thrain had a good heart but his mind usually led him astray something always led him to the west when he was under the mountain even when he was a dwarfling. He had a better sense of direction than most but he usually ended up in a place he hadn't intended to go. 

\----------------------------------------------------

It was General Fenris and Taldis Snowfury who pointed this out to his son Thrain, King Thror somehow found the verbal fight between the three of them mildly amusing because well it was true. 

_The two stormed the chambers it was amusing because it was a dining hall that right now was empty yet the two's fury was unrelenting as an oncoming storm. It's probably normal for any Ragackian citizen though it just might be their past as well, tales tell it that Taldis was battleready at seventeen and she was forced to put down a rebellion in the Glasgost mountains. She earned her epithet "Snowfury" because she found a powerful 'shout' that could conjure up storms with words alien to this world she was forty six or forty seven years Thorin's II senior as well. Fenris fought alongside her mother Talgi Ironsword against a common foe but the first battle they met in was a battle that tried to put down rebellion in the highlands, she grabbed a horse who's master fell and did a full retreat a wise decision considering the Highlanders weren't known for being merciful._

"What is wrong with you!?!!!" Fenris had roared at the Prince Under the Mountain Thrain son of Thror. The fury made him look like a hungry beast looking for his next bone to chew on. Thrain was surprised and slightly worried.

"You don't care for your own children, never once did you tell them you even care about their existence! It isn't just your wife's job to **just** take care of the kids, nor is it your fathers to raise his grandkids! Instead of worrying about why the hell you keep moving in another direction instead of the one your meant to just fuck it and don't worry about it! Worry about the more important things in your bloody life Thrain!" Taldis rarely spoke out of turn or roared and when she did she could reduce an entire hall to rubble. She was brutally terrifying.

"Right now that would be your kids sometimes kids just have to be kids not just a bloody prince or princess they are more than that and you know that! They are your flesh and blood it is your duty to actually be there or they'll have more problems as adults!" Taldis pointed out the desperation was clear she wanted the dwarf to understand hiss actions could mentally scar his children for life. Due to blood relations they may not even blame him because of their wish to do anything to please him to try and gain his favor and love. After all Taldis had seen it before in her cousin Jolor she had wished to please her father so much but never could leaving her to feel abandonment and sorrow for always not making her dad notice her. All because he wanted sons but instead got a girl as a result she was left with severe mental issues as an adult something she still had to see a counselor for. Lucky they were far nicer and understanding in the Iron Hills, especially when she was friends and sparring partners with Dain Ironfoot's the raven blue haired beaut Eydís.

"You need to be there because they will turn out worse if you aren't there that is what a father does he's supposed to be supportive or at least attempt to suck it up and bother with his kids." Fenris scolded the prince.

Truly shocking.

"Most fathers who don't want to be father's just bolt like bloody cowards, you didn't."

Try he did and all because someone said something don't get me wrong he wasn't un-attentive he was there but not as often as he should have been which is okay every once a while. Now he was there and saw the joys to life however short lived they were.

 

\--------------------

"Oh dear,"Bella said snapping both Thror and Fenris from their daydreams of old memories the day he defended his family and taught his son the meaning of family. Fenris had extended family and a brother but he had no children at least not until he chose to adopt Bella (personally he saw no point in giving her a secret name as he knew that her species already had secret names) they called them Rose Names and to find them was rare but everyone had one that was a hobbit. To find them was the ultimate form of a special bond like you opened not only your heart but your mind too rare was it that you found it. Once you did the bond was stronger than steel and no one could deny it as once it is found the desire is too strong. 

 

 

"What?"Thror was surprised snapping Fenris once more from his memories and day dreams.

 

 

"He'll face off against a pale Orc who's half man half Orc. He'll lose, drive his son mad with guilt."Bella warned Thror who seemed taken aback.

 

 

"Beware Azanulbizar if you value your life."Bella growled.

 

 

 

"She's a seer, milord and of late she's been seein' only the bad."Fenris elaborated a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder.

 

 

"What happened?"Thror was worried rightly so one could surmise. I would be worried too if someone was forewarning me of my impending doom.

 

 

"You'll lose your head and Frerin."She said quietly all the color drained from those dwarves surrounding her faces King Thror, Fenris, and Frerin who was still too young to understand what that meant being an immature little dwarfling. Mentally Frerin was about four though his body was that of a eight year old dwarves aren't exactly mentally mature until their eighty so their is that.

 

 

 

"I knew I should have stuck with....."One of the guards began coming into the room behind Fenris.

 

 

"Who are you then?" Thror asked the strange young girl who was quite unlike anyone who he's ever met. To be frank he didn't even know what she was she had silent feet, not-so-pointy-ears and likely her species was not likely to be as tall as dwarves. She wasn't human, too short she was also far too mature to be one of their bratty ten year olds; she wasn't an elf as she wasn't that snobbish that, and she couldn't be a wood elf she was far too polite and she displayed no arrogance (though whether a child of elven blood is arrogant so early is debatable its a stretch and very doubtful); she wasn't a dwarf obviously because she didn't have the peach fuzz on her face. She was unique and very exotic because to tell you the truth no one in Erebor even knew what the cute creature was or what her race was even called. 

 

"This is my ward, Belladonna Bilba Baggins the second." Fenris introduced.

 

 

 

"I think you two should go play. No magic amulets used to scare the living daylights out of Thranduil though the Elvenking does need to lighten up."Fenris got down to her height noticeably she was taller than Frerin which was quite amusing, he made her an offer to go play with the other dwarflings her face lit up and she was off like a bolt of lightning. Their was always a warmth in his eyes when dealing with people close to him Fenris always was a kind person more willing to forgive a grudge if the guilty party said sorry (but some grudges cannot be forgiven even he knows that). Fenris always wanted kids because he was good with kids even the rare elfling or even rarer Enting(they are far more common in Ragack). 

 

But she didn't leave until she defended her action's cutely. 

 

"He deserved it for being a sourpuss! And a wussy kitty kat."Bella said pouting a little before laughing it off.

 

 

"I like ye lass maybe you'll get along with my grandson Thorin." King Thror laughed.

 

 

"If he's a pompous jerk can I give him noogies?"She asked him innocently.

 

 

 

"Just don't make him wear a dress like you did to Casnor the captain of the Ered Luin guard."Fenris warned her cracking a smile gleaming as it was. It was infectious.

 

 

"It's not like he was eaten by a giant snake with three heads and breathed rainbow puppies, and purple unicorns with butterfly wings."Bella again defended her actions. The guards eyebrows and King Thror's eyebrows went straight up in surprise, she had a very active imagination.

 

 

 

"She's got quite an imagination doesn't she." King Thrór said his laughter booming through the halls.

 

Hugging Fenris goodbye as she ran off to find some friend's to play with. 

She found five dwarflings playing with sticks _training_ with them it made her snicker. They didn't even notice she was there for a few moments she thought they did at least she had this tendency to forget sometimes dwarves were known for getting so involved with something they forget to look around. They often missed things or got snuck up upon or in her case it was just her walking normally after all it rare that _any_ dwarf or elf this far past the Misty Mountains would ever see a hobbit. She wasn't even with her cousins she had exaggerated once to Nain that she had literally "thousands of cousins half of which I can't even remember their names" the look on the dwarf's face then along with his fathers, priceless. 

\----------------------------

She had that effect on people causing them to be surprised easily she was _unusually_ blunt for a hobbit of her age though being fostered and adopted by a dwarf who knew her people's ways more intimately than most. Thror was even more shocked to learn that Fenris adopted her legally but didn't bother with a secret name his wife was shocked as much as he, a tea cup was now well acquainted with the ground and being shattered because of it.  

"Why?" Thror demanded he was shocked his friend would reveal as such.

 

 

"She already has a hidden one every hobbit in middle earth has one even if they are half hobbit. Its known as a rose name. Its like a key to both the deepest recesses of their mind and heart to learn it is considered the greatest gift Yavannna can give. Some say its Yavanna's way of blessing a marriage with a happy couple and the blessing of many feet to come." Fenris explained.

 

 

"My family along with most of Ragack agree that the midsummer festival's in the shire are second to none. Why would I turn her into a dwarf when its obvious that she already fits in? Her mother said she has the same thing to a lesser degree she can see ghost's." He noted looking into his cup he was truly unflappable.

 

 

 

"Sometimes fate decides it other times we decide it but either way I think it might have something to do with her mothers Blueberry pie or lemon meringue pie."Fenris mentioned.

 

 

 

"What is it with you and sweets?"Thror asked suppressing a laugh.

 

 

"I like sweets?" Fenris offered shrugging.  
\----------------------------------

 

"Hello mister dwarrow's." She said making all of them jump.

 

 

 

"Aghhhhhhh!" The majestic black haired one shouted he jumped the highest of the four of them :Balin, Dwalin, Nori, and Thorin. Considering he was possibly the shortest of all of them if only due to his youth.

 

 

 

"Opps sorry bout that." She said sheepishly as everyone turned to face her. Thorin was angry for being made a fool of by this someone who was now in his bad books. The anger faded as the room seemed to dim and swirl except for her. He knew he had found his One but he was only fourteen! He was far too young to get married without anyone or everyone pitching a fit.

 

 

 

"Thorin you alright?" Balin asked the dwarf Prince all anger faded from his face. A strange look on his face replaced the anger that is what was worrying the twenty year old Balin. Still a dwarfling and not yet battleready either though to another's eyes he looked like your average dwarf albeit not yet fully grown.

To a fauntling's eyes he was at least far taller than her. His hair was black as night like his brothers (who had a mohawk) then again you might call it dark brown and get away with it. The dwarfling's present were surprised by her stature she was the most delicate creature any of them have ever seen in their short lives her features weren't that of a mature lass being that of a lassie. She was likely the first creature who seemed to be an enigma her ears moved slightly she definitely wasn't an elf. They knew that the moment they saw her she may have passed for a half breed but her feet were larger than they should have been and covered in golden hair. Even if she was one she couldn't have passed for a _elfling_ at all.

None of them have seen such a creature before in their lives yet plain as day they had a female wearing a blouse and trousers right in front of them. With her silent feet and slightly elven ears but the differences were far larger than expected. She wasn't a temperamental wood elf with issues with socializing like _normal_ person with other races being extremely isolationist after their former king died leaving the young Prince Thranduil to reign as King Thranduil.

It was odd to them as dwarf women known to dwarves as Dwarrowdam's were fairly rare except in Ragack they often ventured outside more often and were three times the fighters normal dwarves were. This seems to be part of Ragack's own type of culture which at the very least was alien in its own way yet very refreshing mainly because of the music and food. Yup, that's a motivator for all dwarves and elves good food and songs. 

 

 

 

"He's cute." She said to Thorin who blushed deeply under his black fuzz of a beard, looking away shocked.

All dwarves at birth had a type of normally pale blonde hair on their head (exceptions aside according to Balin's da, Balin lacked this down on his head when he was born) that was more like a down like for young domestic short haired kittens. When they start really growing like bad weeds they loose this downy coat softness and get a adult coat, for dwarves that's not exactly right but its close enough to describing the soft feel to it. Within a few weeks the downy hair appears on the cheeks and if their is no hair on the head likely it will probably start growing around that time.

All dwarves even children have beard or at least an equivalent by the time a dwarf reaches puberty the beard isn't as soft naturally anymore. The downy feel was caused by it being a type of transition between a thicker half peach-fuzz like down and normal hair. It didn't eventually fall out being thicker and fuller than the down that may have once graced the cheeks of a dwarfling. Their is a difference between it besides the fact that the beard and the hair on top of the dwarfling's head _weren't_ the same things while it is softer than normal hair it grows slower and it is hard to maintain if you aren't a dwarf. We dwarves called this Ubzak meaning downy beard once you reach puberty however the hormones kick in and not to mention the zits, pimples and everything else that came along with the beast that was puberty.

 

 

 

"I wonder how many Tookish lasses would be knocking down your door?"Bella teased.

 

 

 

"Took?"Balin asked he was confused, _what in the name of Mahal was a Took?_ He asked himself silently.

 

 

 

"Hobbit house name."Bella explained.

 

 

"I think I need to sit down." Thorin said to a worried Balin. Going to the nearby arena seats long since abandoned out of the five training arena this was the favored one of dwarflings. The prince looked lost for the first time in years he looked at Balin and he was surprised to find the older Dwarfling asking him if he was alright in Khuzdul.

 

 

"I've found my One already. Is it possible to do that so early?"Thorin asked Balin the kid was young and hadn't exactly found control over his emotions his family let him be a kid for a bit longer at least. Politics was always messy business and he was far too young to learn anything about hiding his emotions from politicians mainly those in the counsel if he's lucky his da will become king and he'll have a family before he becomes king. Though luck wasn't known to follow the line of Durin _unfortunately_ this likely hood was a slim hope that none of us died in wars to come or in terrible accidents.

 

 

"I've heard tales of it Durin the Deathless's twin sons found their Ones when they were very young."Balin told Thorin who for a moment looked at him with cloudy blue eyes before looking down once more at his hands.

 

 

 

"Hobbits may age like us but she's far more mature than us lot combined."Balin noted ironic as he only read books about them from the actual veiws of hobbits translated from their tongue to Khuzdul thank you Azaggar Moonhelm! The irony of it is that his father Fundin son of Farin got the translation from his best friend Tova son of Tarvok and Vae (Ragack dwarves include both parents names due to the female dwarf population being more even). Dwarves didn't exactly take offense to have pride in your family is something right? 

 

 

 

"Should I tell my mum or da?" Thorin asked.

 

 

 

"I think that bloody owl has already told them."Balin growled noticing the owl was gone.

 

 

"Who wants a ride on my growth dragons back?"Bella offered.

Smokey her shoulder dragons scales were gold and red, red rosettes on his wings, his underbelly scales were gold and the main color of his body was silver. His mane was the deepest copper with a slight wave to it he had a tuft of fur on the tip of his ears and had some tufts on his forepaw's elbows. His eyes were a grey color "smokey" hence his name (blowing smoke rings also earned him this name as well) having whites in them quite unlike fire-drakes or most mammals. His scales were unpierceable by black arrows unfortunately with his species only a barbaric stone arrow or spear could kill them even then they would die extremely slow.

He had a set of curled black horns who's ends were white like they were tipped in liquid ivory paired with the fact he had a obviously male arrow head shaped tail tip that reminded many a dwarf of a spearhead. His teeth were reminiscent of a ordinary persons despite they were a bit pointy and he had longer canines though he claimed to vegetarian with a taste for apples. He had two sets of wings instead of just one set a family trait that he got from his sire and like his sire he could change from full size to his present shoulder size any time he wished via spells I won't go into. 

 

 

"So we can scare the livin' daylights out of King Thraduil and give his son a heart attack?"Smokey asked Bella sweetly.

 

 

"Yup Smoky you know me so well." She giggled. They took Balin, Dwalin, Nori, and Thorin up for a spin just round the mountain much to their surprise.

 

 

"That was amazing your shoulder dragon Smoky can shrink and grow to his own will?"Dwalin was breathless after such an event.

 

 

"Yea he can what else would you expect from the Ari Clan?" She laughed. As the dragon Smoky went back to normal size, and they went back to their favorite spot the desolate arena they fixed up and decorated quite nicely. She added her own touch to it as they were painting the walls painting the Shire Sun set over Bag End.

 

 

"Where is that?"Balin asked.

 

 

 

"The Shire or at least what I remember of it, orc's kidnapped me when I was seven after the Spring Thaw. I don't remember much else except darkness and pain, before the dwarves of Ered Luin saved me my parents said it would be best if I was fostered by someone not of our own race."She said remembering the days fondly of the Shire.

 

 

"That dwarf you were with earlier?"Nori asked he saw it of course but didn't recognize him.

 

 

 

"Lord of The Blue diamond mines and Salt hills, third general of Ragack and protector of the realm."She recited off the top of her head their was more but she could only remember those parts.

 

 

" _The_ General Fenris?!"The four shouted in unison completely awestruck.

 

 

"Mhhhhhmmmm." She hummed. 

 

 

 

"Hobbit women are said to be extremely fertile, my mum was one of twelve to Old Took and his wife." She stated a simple fact and it seemed to be too much for her.

 

 

 

"Twelve?!"the group was agast.

 

 

"Come now all this hard work deserves some celebration considering we are too young to drink I managed to ask nicely for some apple cider!"She changed the subject to a lighter one.

 

At that they laughed and enjoyed their warm apple cider.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Yup I threw some Tamriel Elder Scrolls stuff in their. Just for the heck of it and to give it some omnipotent narration my favorite kind of narration. Of course Bella doesn't know any of this nor does anyone except Ragackian citizen's considering that General Fenris is by default he's a general and a citizen of Ragack as well.  
> Fenris and Thror while Thror is getting up their in years Fenris is still pretty young he was nineteen when he met Talgi in battle fifty seven years prior, he was battleready at fifteen (extremely young some say he had suffered from shock from a early age and it caused his early battleready). Fenris just likes remembering the past to look forward to the future he's actually more like me in personality, serious yet more than willing to get people to crack a smile.  
> Okay so I didn't like the idea that the Entwives were all dead, it just seemed sad and really I wanted to make my life happier so I added enting's and entwives. Don't worry we'll see more of them later.


End file.
